Unfair
by LadyAkuma20
Summary: It just wasn't fair... everyone got to leave the underworld except for poor Asriel... He was stuck all alone... but maybe, getting out of there wasn't as tough as he had thought. **It's a short little one-shot to cage up some plot bunnies... may make more one-shots of Asriel and Frisk, I may not. I am currently undecided.** (I did NOT make the cover for this one.)


It simply wasn't fair!

Frisk sat in bed, and stared up at the ceiling in frustration. It wasn't fair!

Why did they, all of the monsters and Frisk themself, get to come up to the surface to make a new life for theirselves, but Asriel…

Flowey…

He was stuck in the Underworld.

He hadn't asked for Chara to take control of his body, or to be killed by the humans… he had been manipulated, by someone who was desperate for revenge on the humans who had mistreated them.

He had broken the barrier for all of them.

So why did he have to stay in the Underworld? It was not fair…

Sighing, Frisk paced back and forth. And then, an idea emerged. They grabbed the phone, and made a call…

And Frisk was filled with Determination.

* * *

Much later…

Flowey gave annoyed sigh, and stared at the cave wall in the ruins. He was sick of it down here, but he'd lost his chance to leave.

All of a sudden, a rope dropped in from above.

Looking up, Flowey watched two figures climb the rope down, carefully putting one foot below the other on the rope's knots. As they stepped off the rope and looked around, one stepped back. The other, wearing a helmet, knelt in front of him.

"Hey, Flowey…"

Frisk…

"What are you doing here? Did… did you tell mom and dad about me?!"

Frisk's head shook. "No, you asked me not to."

Flowey sighed in relief, then gave Frisk a skeptical look. "Then why are you here… and why bring a friend?"

Frisk smiled, and for a moment, Flowey thought he felt something… like he cared. Frisk had looked just like Chara…

"Flowey, I want you to come home… with me… and Mama Toriel… and Papa Asgore."

Flowey gave another look. "Mom and Dad… are back together?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. And I want to surprise them and you with something. Here."

Flowey checked out the little machine that Frisk put in front of him. "What is it?"

Frisk smiled again. "It's something that'll fill you with more than just determination…" Frisk turned on the machine at that point, which glowed a bright red, and put waves of red energy into Flowey.

"It'll give you patience…" A light blue light emitted and it's waves also entered Flowey, who had a confused look on his face.

"and bravery…" An orange light was next.

"plus some integrity…" A darker blue night came now.

"a dash of perseverance…" A purple light washed over Flowey.

"a smidge of kindness…" The green light flowed over him.

"and some justice to complete everything." With that, a yellow light flowed over Flowey, and his body, much like it had before, glowed a white color, before taking the shape of a slightly older, but still child-like kid. And like that, the waves flowed like an energy surge into him, and the pale, but non-corporeal form of Asriel solidified.

Asriel opened his eyes, and looked at Frisk.

"What… did you do?"

Frisk just smiled. "Alpyhs figured out how to make artificial souls with the power of real souls. She destroyed her research… but she made me this first. Just enough soul power to give to you. To bring you back… for real.

Asriel looked down at his body, and felt…strong. He felt like he had after absorbing all the human souls… With tears in his eyes, Asriel smiled at Frisk and gave Frisk a hug.

"Thank you so much! Can I really go back to my Mom and Dad now?"

Frisk grinned. "Of course! I'll bet she's making some Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie for dessert tonight! This will be a huge surprise!" Turning to Sans, who had been the person who came with, Frisk smiled. "Can you give us a lift and help us get out of here?"

Sans shrugged. "Why not? After all, I'm ready to get back up and out of here. This place is depressing." With that, Sans used his blue magic, his control over gravity, and began to lift them up and out of the mountain the way they came. Asriel held Frisk's hand as they floated up, a smile on his face.

"Frisk… thank you so much… Chara… would have never done all this for me… so thank you…"

Frisk smiled, as they were set on the edge of the mountain, and Sans began to climb the rope back up, grumbling about how much work it was to get out.

"You're welcome, Asriel."


End file.
